


seventh autumn goodbye

by Shunou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunou/pseuds/Shunou
Summary: Tujuh tahun, pikir Sakura termenung, sudah selama itu dia mencintainya.





	seventh autumn goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.  
> This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

Tak banyak yang bisa Sakura ingat di musim gugur pertama itu— _hitungan pertama,_ karena Sakura merasa musim gugur kala itu adalah titik balik kehidupannya, di mana segalanya bermula dan di mana pula semuanya harus disudahi—selain rasa sakit di dalam dadanya yang menghimpit, menikamnya tak kenal ampun; luka akibat kehilangan pemuda yang disangkanya akan menjadi _selamanya_ dalam hidupnya. Pohon maple tua itu telah menjadi saksi dimulai dan diakhirinya kisah cintanya; telah merekam gelak tawa bahagianya dan menyerap tetes isak air matanya. Pikirnya naif, _ini_ _adalah rasa sakit yang tidak akan ada duanya_.

* * *

Pada musim gugur berikutnya, dengan mata bersorot hampa dan sekujur tubuh gemetar menahan belasan luka jahitan dan kesedihan, Sakura menyaksikan dua peti kayu ceri diturunkan perlahan-lahan ke dalam tanah. Mahkota-mahkota bunga ditaburkan di atasnya. Marmer hitam berukir dipasang; nama ayah dan ibunya tak pernah terlihat seasing saat itu. Begitu upacara pemakaman yang sepi itu berakhir, Sakura kembali mendapati dirinya berdiri di bawah pohon maple yang sama, di mana segalanya bermula dan berakhir, dan menangis dalam diam di sana. Dua goresan dalam di permukaan batang pohon itu seolah mencemoohnya.

* * *

Tangan dan kakinya pincang, masih belum sembuh benar, ketika dia mendatangi pohon maple favoritnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ditengadahkannya kepala, memandangi pola-pola percabangan batang pohon kuno itu. Kepada pohon yang menjadi saksi segala hal yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya, Sakura bersumpah dia tidak akan menyerah. Program terapi yang panjang dan menyakitkan itu akan terus dijalaninya; tidak akan lagi dia menangis; tidak akan lagi dia membiarkan hidup menjatuhkannya lagi.

* * *

Sudah ada empat goresan di sana, ketika akhirnya Sakura menyerah setelah dua tahun yang berat menjalani terapi pasca kecelakaan yang juga merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Dua tahun sudah dia memperjuangkan cita-citanya untuk sembuh kembali, tetapi semua itu tidak cukup untuk meneruskan mimpinya menjadi seorang dokter bedah. Di bawah pohon itu, dengan daun kecokelatan yang berjatuhan ditiup angin dingin musim gugur, Sakura kembali mengakui kekalahannya atas kehidupan; membiarkan segala ketidakadilan itu turut merenggut impiannya. Sakura berhenti melawan.

* * *

Satu musim gugur lain telah berlalu. Pikirnya, _apa lagi yang bisa direnggut darinya kini?_ Dia sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa; cinta, keluarga, asa. Yang tersisa dari dirinya hanyalah lubang menganga di dalam hatinya, yang perlahan-lahan menelannya dari dalam. _Namun tidak mengapa_ , pikir Sakura kemudian, setidaknya dia masih hidup meski dengan membawa lubang besar di dada. Tak mengapa meski dia tidak benar-benar bahagia.

* * *

Satu tahun yang baru. Pada musim gugur keenam ini, Sakura akhirnya berani berkata bahwa hidupnya telah baik-baik saja. Usaha kecil yang dirintisnya bersama sahabatnya mulai membuahkan hasil, setidaknya cukup untuk mulai melunasi tumpukan pinjaman pendidikan dan perawatan medisnya dulu, dan mulai hidup sederhana. Dia menjalani kehidupannya dengan baik, itu saja.

Ditariknya napas panjang; udara dingin musim gugur yang tajam dan wangi mengisi paru-parunya, menembus sukmanya dan membuatnya sedikit merasa lebih hidup. _Sedikit lagi_ , pikirnya, sedikit lagi dia akan bisa benar-benar baik-baik saja. Setengah termenung, Sakura bertanya-tanya akan seperti apa musim gugur untuknya tahun depan.

* * *

_Ah, barangkali tidak perlu menunggu sampai tahun depan_ , renung Sakura dengan kepasrahan yang akrab dirasakannya, untuk mengetahui akan seperti apa musim gugur ketujuhnya.

Musim dingin datang tanpa aba-aba, menyergap tiba-tiba; tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Sakura nyaris tersandung langkahnya. Kantor kecilnya di kawasan Shintora-dori pagi itu kedatangan calon klien baru. Rasanya seolah habis ditampar, tetapi sudah lama Sakura mati rasa. Oleh karenanya, dirinya seorang yang masih bisa melemparkan senyum sopan dan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan suara terkendali kepada calon klien mereka: sepasang pria dan wanita yang terlihat begitu indah bersama. Sementara itu, sahabat sekaligus partner kerjanya Ino, hanya bisa berdiri kaku di samping Sakura dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut ternganga. Sakura, tentunya, tidak menyalahkan Ino atas reaksinya itu.

_Ah_ , desah Sakura diam-diam seraya meletakkan cangkir teh chamomile hangat yang selalu menjadi favoritnya di hadapan kedua tamunya, harusnya Sakura tidak membiarkan dirinya terlena. Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dua tahun Sakura susah payah menyusun tembok di sekeliling hatinya, tidak membiarkan dirinya merasakan banyak hal. Kini, pondasi dunianya yang belum juga kokoh sudah terancam porak poranda ketika si wanita memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hyuuga Hinata dan berkata ingin merencanakan pernikahannya dengan, tentu saja tunangannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Wanita yang cantik sekali_ , pikir Sakura ketika akhirnya dia mendapat kesempatan untuk diam-diam mengamati calon klien barunya. Pasangan yang teramat serasi, nyaris terlalu indah untuk dipandang; dari wajah aristokrat keduanya, setiap gerak-gerik elegan mereka bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat cangkir teh dua ratus yen, darah bangsawan mereka. Dada Sakura disesaki oleh perasaan yang tidak dia ketahui namanya.

Dia sudah lama akrab dengan rasa kehilangan dan kepasrahan, tetapi rasa sakit yang mengiris-iris ulu hatinya kini masih terlalu asing baginya. Kesedihan? Penyesalan? Sakura tidak tahu apakah dirinya masih berhak merasakan perasaan-perasaan itu.

Ketika dia akhirnya mampu menerima fakta bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak lagi menginginkan dirinya dalam hidupnya yang sempurna, tak sekalipun Sakura berharap mereka akan dipertemukan kembali; lebih-lebih dalam situasi semacam ini. Sakura hanya ingin menghilang, menyimpan rapat-rapat isi hatinya dan perasaan yang membuncah di dalam dirinya setiap kali dia tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata gelap yang tajam itu. Lukanya berdarah lagi.

“Apa kalian sudah memiliki perkiraan tanggalnya?” Pertanyaan Ino dengan tajam menarik Sakura dari lamunannya.

“Aku—kami berpikir untuk mengadakannya musim gugur tahun depan.”

_Ah, musim gugur tahun depan_. Sakura mencoba, sangat sangat keras, supaya senyumnya tidak goyah. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang salah dengan pernikahan di musim gugur. Musim gugur punya keindahannya sendiri; Sakura lebih menikmati dinginnya udara yang tajam dan semburat warna momiji. Kalau masih boleh berandai-andai, Sakura juga akan menginginkan pernikahan musim gugur. Jadi tentunya, keinginan pasangan muda itu sangatlah rasional. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, kebetulan tersebut menggores sangat dekat dengan luka lama Sakura.

Dan sebuah kebetulan pula pasangan itu memilih jasa kelola pernikahan yang dijalankan Ino dan Sakura untuk merencanakan pernikahan mereka tahun depan—akan seindah apa pernikahan itu nantinya, dengan pengantin pria yang gagah dan masih menjadi angan rahasia Sakura dan pengantinnya yang anggun dan begitu lembut hingga membuat Sakura ngilu. Setidaknya nanti, Sakura akan bisa berkata bahwa usaha sederhana mereka sudah meraih pengakuan dari kalangan seelit Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Barangkali tidak ada tolak ukur yang lebih tinggi daripada itu.

Namun, inilah Sakura yang sudah ditempa kerasnya hidup. Dia sudah menerimanya jauh-jauh hari, merelakan ketidakadilan demi ketidakadilan yang harus ditanggungnya seorang diri, menerimanya begitu saja, bersabar hingga akhir datang kepadanya. Dan ketika Sakura tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa kehidupan renggut darinya, takdir sekali lagi membuka satu keping yang selama ini tidak Sakura sadari keberadaannya jauh di dalam jiwanya: bahwa, tak peduli musim datang silih berganti, masih ada bagian kecil dirinya yang tidak berhenti berharap—bahwa seluruh dirinya masih mencintai pria itu. Barangkali sejak awal ini memang dampak dari kebodohan Sakura: mencintai seseorang yang tidak menginginkan dirinya.

_Tujuh tahun_ , renung Sakura terperangah, kiranya sudah cukup lama untuk mencintai seseorang. Degup jantung yang mengentak-entak di dalam rongga dadanya itu tidak bisa menipu siapa pun, tetapi apa memangnya yang bisa dia lakukan? Calon dokter Haruno Sakura dengan masa depan cemerlang tidak cukup berharga untuk menjadi pilihan. Tidak pernah—sejak awal, dirinya dan segenap cinta di dalam hatinya tidak pernah menjadi pilihan. Lalu apa yang seorang yatim piatu Haruno Sakura, tangan dan kaki setengah lumpuh, bisa tawarkan?

Jadi tentu saja, pilihan yang tersisa untuknya kini adalah tersenyum sepenuh hati, menyambut pasangan sempurna itu dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar, dan mendedikasikan diri merencanakan pernikahan musim gugur terbaik untuk mereka. Karena jika Haruno Sakura masih diizinkan untuk menginginkan sesuatu, hal itu adalah menyaksikan kebahagiaan pria yang dicintainya, meski tidak bersamanya.

* * *

Sasuke, menurut kakaknya Itachi, sejak kecil selalu mudah hilang arah. Dia tidak benar-benar memahami dirinya sendiri: tentang apa yang benar-benar diinginkannya, tentang hidup yang ingin dijalaninya, dan tentang menjadi sosok pria seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Dua hal yang Sasuke pahami dengan baik adalah kewajiban dan kehormatan keluarga. Bahwa sudah menjadi kewajiban baginya untuk menuruti perintah ayah mereka, berjalan di jalan yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya, mementingkan kewajiban-kewajiban itu di atas segala keinginan pribadinya. _Oleh karena itu Sasuke_ , tebak Itachi, tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan tentang dirinya dan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia hidup demi kewajiban yang satu per satu diselesaikannya. Itachi tidak menginginkan hal yang demikian untuk adiknya, tetapi di satu sisi dia pun tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan _memburuk_ : menjadi cangkang kosong dirinya, redup, dan jika—pada momen yang teramat jarang terjadi—tatapan kosong matanya meremas dada Itachi tak kenal ampun. Namun Sasuke adalah pribadi yang kuat. Hilang arah pun, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahan dirinya kepada dunia; selalu berwajah pasif dan hanya mengerti caranya berkata _aku harus melakukannya_ dan bukan _aku ingin melakukannya_. Hanya dengan mata cermat dan pemahaman mendalam mengenai pribadinya lah, momen-momen lemah Sasuke dapat terungkap. Butuh kesabaran dan keberanian untuk mencintai Sasuke.

Namun ketika hari itu Itachi bertemu dengan adik semata wayangnya, yang hanya mampu duduk tercenung di kursi kerjanya, dikelilingi berbagai tanggung jawab yang harus diselesaikannya sebelum matahari tenggelam, dengan sorot mata kekalahan absolut di mata gelapnya—Itachi tidak tahu sosok Sasuke mana yang lebih tidak ingin disaksikannya.

* * *

“Ini pernikahan impianmu.” Ino bergumam suatu ketika. Jemari panjangnya menyusuri gaun pengantin setengah jadi yang dipasangkan pada manekin.

“Ya,” jawab Sakura, tidak menawarkan penjelasan.

Ino kemudian memandang Sakura getir. Pandangannya mengabut oleh air mata yang mulai terkumpul dari sudut-sudut. “Kenapa?” tanyanya dengan suara pecah.

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya menjahitkan renda ke bagian dada gaun pengantin yang dirancangnya, gaun pengantin _nya_. Dia kemudian meraih tangan Ino dan meremasnya hangat, tersenyum. “Karena ini adalah akhirnya,” jawabnya lembut. Tidak ada kepahitan maupun kegetiran dalam suaranya—karena hanya kepasrahan yang tersisa di dalam dirinya. Bulan-bulan berganti semenjak hari itu dan Sakura sudah berdamai dengan denyut nyeri yang konstan di dada.

“Tidak harus menjadi akhirnya,” sangkal Ino. “Kau masih bisa mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia.” Hatinya ikut sakit memikirkan Sakura. Lagi dan lagi, seolah kehidupan tak ada puasnya menghancurkan Sakura, merenggut segala yang dimilikinya—bahkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah disadarinya masih dimilikinya.

Kain satin putih itu terasa begitu halus dan sejuk di bawah telapak tangannya yang dipenuhi guratan samar. Sakura telah memilih yang terbaik. “Tak apa, Ino. Sudah sepatutnya begini.”

Ino tidak memahami bagaimana sebenarnya yang dianggap patut itu. Yang dia tahu, setiap orang berhak bahagia, terlebih Sakura yang telah menanggung begitu banyak dengan begitu berani. Sakura tidak lagi benar-benar baik-baik saja. Dia tidak lagi merasa aman ketika merasakan kebahagiaan, tidak bisa tertawa lepas tanpa beban; selalu merasa dirinya harus tetap waspada karena sewaktu-waktu hidup bisa merenggut kebahagiaannya dan Sakura harus bersiap jika tidak ingin kembali patah.

“Maukah kau merangkaikan buket bunga terbaik untuk gaun ini?” pintanya kemudian, ketika Ino hanya terdiam memandangnya dengan mata basah dan bibir bergetar.

Ino nanar memandang sahabatnya itu, mencoba mencari entah apa dari sepasang mata hijau Sakura yang bersinar jernih. Perlahan, dia mengangguk mengiyakan. Karena untuk sekali ini, Ino tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk disampaikan kepada sahabatnya yang tengah berduka itu.

* * *

Merencanakan pernikahan, entah sudah keberapa kalinya bagi Ino semenjak merintis usaha kecil mereka, tetap punya kendala tak terduganya masing-masing. Terkadang mereka tidak bisa menentukan desain gaun pernikahan yang disukai pengantin perempuan, atau memilih menu makanan yang tepat untuk semua tamu undangan, atau menyeimbangkan kemampuan finansial dengan tema pernikahan, hingga tanggal pernikahan itu sendiri. _Tapi tidak pernah_ , batin Ino, dia melihat mempelai wanita yang tidak antusias terhadap pernikahannya sendiri.

Awalnya memang tidak demikian. Hyuuga Hinata terlihat bersinar oleh kebahagiaan ketika membicarakan pernikahannya. Namun semakin lama, dengan semakin minimnya keterlibatan pengantin pria dalam merencanakan pernikahan mereka, semakin hilang binar kebahagiaan itu. Wanita itu nyaris terlihat semakin berat hati seiring dengan semakin dekatnya tanggal pernikahan mereka. Namun Ino, yang tidak mengenal kliennya secara pribadi, enggan berasumsi. Apa yang terjadi di balik layar, sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Lagi pula, calon pengantin pria yang minim terlibat secara langsung dalam merencanakan pernikahan memang bukan suatu yang aneh—tetapi, _tunggu_ , untuk fitting tuksedonya sendiri? Ino harus kuat-kuat menahan diri mencegah dirinya untuk tidak berkomentar pedas ketika lagi-lagi Uzumaki Naruto, nama pria blonde itu, yang dengan patuh datang seorang diri ke kantor mereka—menampilkan senyumnya kecut dan menawarkan seribu satu alasan mengapa sahabatnya tidak bisa datang sendiri, kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas bertuliskan informasi ukuran tuksedo pengantin pria.

Entah apa lagi alasan Uchiha Sasuke kali ini, Ino tidak mau repot-repot mendengarkan. Dia hanya bergumam tanpa makna ketika Naruto mencoba menjelaskan perihal kealpaan Sasuke. Barangkali sahabat sekaligus bestmannya itu sudah kehabisan alasan untuk diberikan kepada Hinata dan pengelola pernikahan setiap kali pengantin pria tidak muncul batang hidungnya.

“Sudahlah, Naruto,” dengus Ino, mengibaskan tangan ke udara. “Tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan kepadaku.”

Naruto terdiam di tengah-tengah kalimatnya, kemudian mendesah panjang. “Tentu saja,” katanya pasrah, tidak lagi mencoba memasang wajah positifnya dan mengumbar janji-janji kedatangan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang akan tertipu dengan janji-janji palsunya. Sasuke tidak akan datang; mereka tahu itu. Meski, tidak bisa dipungkiri, menyaksikan raut kekecewaan di wajah Hinata sama sekali bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

_Dasar pria tak berperasaan_ , pikir Ino penuh cibiran. Diam-diam dia lega karena Sakura sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi dengan pria itu. Sakura yang hatinya kelewat sensitif dan lembut; Sakura yang telah terluka berkali-kali. Ino sama sekali tidak menyesal. Dia hanya berharap pernikahan ini lekas terlaksana dan Uchiha Sasuke segera enyah dari kehidupan mereka—supaya Sakura bisa segera menata hatinya, kepingan demi kepingan, dan melanjutkan hidupnya kembali.

Terkadang, Ino harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pria dengan rambut pirang emas dan mata biru cemerlang itu bukanlah si mempelai pria—karena justru pria itu yang paling memahami perkembangan persiapan pernikahan sahabatnya; yang tahu jumlah tamu undangan mereka; yang sudah menghafal susunan acara; yang paling bersemangat membantu setiap kali mereka bingung menentukan detail-detail pernikahan: warna yang paling sesuai untuk bantal pembawa cincin, motif yang paling cocok untuk lap makan, urutan lapisan filling kue pengantin.

Dan terkadang, ketika Ino sedang bosan setengah mati dan tidak malas bersikap peka, dia bisa melihat pandangan ganjil (yang hangat, yang lembut, yang membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perut) yang pria itu arahkan kepada Hyuuga Hinata ketika dia kira tidak ada yang memperhatikannya atau sepasang mata kelabu keunguan pucat yang menatap pria itu sendu dan dengan kening berkerut dan bahu tegang seolah dia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak meraih tangan pria baik hati itu. Ketika itu, Ino hanya bisa mendengus dan menggerutu dengan suara rendah, _bukan urusanku_.

* * *

Tumpukan kertas dan map yang tadinya tersusun rapi di tepi meja kerjanya kini jatuh berserakan. Kerja kerasnya selama setengah hari itu kacau balau dalam satu serangan. Bentakan kasar Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang sudah hadir semenjak memori-memori terawal hidupnya, terngiang jelas di telinga Sasuke.

“Apa kau bilang?” Pria yang berdiri di seberang meja kerja Sasuke mendesis marah, berharap pendengarannya salah.

_Rupanya tidak_. “Kau mendengarku,” jawab Sasuke pendek.

Naruto tertawa kasar. “Kau ingin aku membeli cincin pernikahan kalian?” ulangnya mengeja dengan tekanan di setiap silabelnya, berharap sahabat seumur hidupnya itu segera tersadar dari stupor dan mengoreksi ucapannya yang tak masuk akal. “Aku bisa terima kalau kau menyuruhku mengambil pesanan—yang memang seharusnya sudah kau lakukan berminggu-minggu lalu. Tapi kau justru menyuruhku, _aku_ , untuk membeli cincin pernikahan _kalian_? Apa kau sudah gila?”

Sasuke memalingkan muka, tak sanggup berlama-lama menyaksikan kilat kemarahan tajam di mata Naruto yang biasanya tenang dan menyenangkan.

“Sialan kau, bangsat!” maki Naruto dengan suara membahana ketika Sasuke menolak memandang dan menjawabnya. Dia tarik kerah kemeja Sasuke kasar hingga kancing teratasnya lepas dan dasinya miring. “Aku tak masalah kalau harus menggantikanmu di setiap janji temu dengan pengelola pernikahan. _Aku paham_. Kau sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan apakah warna fuchsia atau lavender yang lebih cocok untuk warna lap makan atau berapa jumlah bunga yang harus diletakkan di setiap meja atau mengatur siapa duduk bersebelahan dengan siapa. Aku paham itu semua. Dan aku mencoba, _demi Tuhan, Sasuke_ , aku benar-benar mencoba untuk mengerti dan mencari seribu satu alasan yang bisa kuberikan untuk menyelamatkan mukamu dari tatapan menuntut mereka. Kau tahu, para pengurus pernikahan itu mulai berpikir bahwa _aku_ lah pengantin pria dan bukan pria berhati dingin yang bahkan tak mau menyempatkan diri untuk fitting tuksedonya sendiri.” Naruto menarik napas sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dengan sentakan terakhir, Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke hingga pria itu jatuh terduduk kembali di kursi kerjanya. “Aku tahu kau seenaknya sendiri dan tak peduli apa kata orang, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, Sasuke.”

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Bahunya merosot dan air mukanya yang sedari tadi impasif kini berubah kuyu. “Aku…” mulainya dengan suara lirih, “aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melakukan ini, Naruto.”

“Melakukan _apa_ , Sasuke?”

“ _Ini semua_ —pernikahan ini.”

Naruto memandang sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu dengan wajah tak percaya. “Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa melakukannya?” tuntutnya. “Kau sudah menjalaninya sejauh ini. Demi perusahaan, kau ingat?” Naruto menelan ludah yang terasa pahit di mulutnya. “Kau bilang ini akan mudah, sebanding dengan keuntungan yang akan perusahaan dapatkan, bukan? Merger dua perusahaan multinasional, Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Gunungan emas sebesar apa yang bisa kalian dapatkan.”

Jika Sasuke menyadari nada penuh mencemooh dalam kalimat Naruto, pria itu tidak menunjukkannya. Dia hanya duduk lemas di kursinya dengan tangan terkepal erat hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Sasuke tertawa, serak dengan bahu terguncang—yang terlihat seolah dia tengah terisak dalam tangis di mata Naruto. “Dia adalah gadis yang dulu kutinggalkan dengan begitu mudahnya dengan alasan yang sama. _Demi perusahaan_.”

Seorang gadis yang Sasuke tinggalkan karena tentangan keluarganya; seorang gadis biasa dengan impian sederhana, yang sudah pasti tidak setara dengan seorang Uchiha; seorang gadis yang kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang wanita luar biasa dan _pengelola pernikahannya_.

“Aku tidak sanggup menanggungnya.”

Naruto diam menyaksikan topeng dan zirah Sasuke terkelupas satu per satu, menampakkan seorang pria kuyu yang berada di ambang tangis. Dada Naruto sesak dan dia merasa ada cakar besar yang meremas jantungnya dan belati yang menikam perutnya. Sungguh, sungguh dia tahu bagaimana rasanya. Dia telah menanggung rasa yang sama selama hampir empat tahun ini. Naruto bisa bersimpati, tetapi _tidak_ , bukan kepada Sasuke, melainkan kepada wanita itu—wanita yang tidak cukup kaya, tidak cukup sempurna, tidak cukup berharga untuk bersanding dengan nama Uchiha.

Naruto tahu dengan baik rasanya: rasa sakitnya, perih, duka, semuanya. Tetap saja, meski semakin lama perasaan itu semakin membuat Naruto sulit untuk bangun dari ranjangnya di pagi hari dan memulai aktivitasnya, Naruto enggan menyerah. Dan jika Sasuke berharap Naruto akan bersimpati kepadanya, si bodoh itu barangkali lebih bodoh dari yang Naruto sangka selama ini.

“Tidak sanggup menanggungnya?”

Sasuke mendongak mendengar nada tajam dalam suara Naruto dan mendapati mata biru itu semakin berkilat oleh amarah yang nyaris membuat gila. Naruto kemudian tertawa sinis. Ada kemarahan yang tak bisa Sasuke sangkal menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

“Jadi kekasih hatimu, yang secara sadar kau buang bertahun-tahun lalu— _demi perusahaan_ , katamu dulu—kini justru merencanakan pernikahanmu dengan wanita lain. Lalu kenapa memangnya? Di sini aku menjadi bestman dalam pernikahan wanita yang kucintai dengan sahabatku sendiri, menggantikan tugas sahabatku merencanakan setiap detail pernikahan mereka, ratusan kali harus menampar diriku sendiri supaya tidak terlena dan membayangkan itu adalah pernikahan _kami_ , mengurus kontrak merger dua perusahaan raksasa. Kau tidak mendengarku komplain, ‘kan?” Naruto menggelengkan kepala, lelah, kalah, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus diperjuangkannya. “Kau sudah membuat keputusan, dan semua orang harus menanggung konsekuensi pilihanmu.”

* * *

Pada akhirnya, tetap saja Naruto mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah toko perhiasan terkemuka. Naruto tidak tahu cincin macam apa yang layak untuk pernikahan seorang Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Yang dia ketahui hanyalah rasa cinta di dadanya untuk seorang wanita bernama Hinata, yang tak terukur, yang tak terselami, yang terkubur; rasa cinta yang membuatnya memiliki keberanian, meski keberanian itu adalah keberanian untuk mempersilakan cintanya pergi mencari kebahagiaan yang tidak darinya. Oleh karenanya, sore itu Naruto keluar dari toko perhiasan itu dengan kotak cincin dalam genggamannya—sepasang cincin pernikahan yang dipilihnya dengan cermat dan sepenuh hati, yang diberinya ukiran kata-kata manis, yang dengan egois dia bubuhkan sendiri supaya dia bisa berpikir dia telah meninggalkan sesuatu untuk wanita yang diam-diam dicintainya, pada lingkar dalam kedua cincin itu. Biarlah—biar Hinata berpikir Sasuke sanggup menyisihkan sedikit hatinya untuk dirinya, membalas sedikit rasa cinta yang selama ini dia pendam untuk pria itu.

Dengan satu tatapan terakhir, dia simpan kotak cincin itu baik-baik di saku dalam jas kerjanya—yang esok hari akan diserahkannya kepada Sasuke untuk disematkan ke jari manis pengantinnya ( _tapi bukan, bukan wanita impiannya_ ).

* * *

Faktanya, Uchiha Sasuke sudah memiliki sepasang cincin pernikahan. Dia simpan di tumpukan terdalam lemari pakaiannya, tidak pernah tersentuh sejak pertama kali Sasuke membelinya empat tahun lalu. Sebuah cincin, yang meski tidak lagi berani dia lihat, masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Berkali-kali diimpikannya cincin itu tersemat di jari manis tangan kiri seorang wanita, yang meski tidak mengerti caranya memimpin sado atau memahami ikebana, tetapi selalu memiliki impian mulia; yang dilihatnya berbulan-bulan lalu, penuh luka dan tak lagi sempurna, dengan kaki kanan yang setengah diseret dan tangan kanan yang gemetar samar. _Tidak_ , Sasuke tidak punya cincin pernikahan yang bisa diberikan kepada Hyuuga Hinata, tetapi dia juga tidak punya cukup nyali untuk melakukan yang sebaliknya.

Sasuke memang selamanya seorang pengecut.

* * *

Hawa musim dingin sudah mulai terasa di pertengahan musim gugur itu. Berbulan-bulan persiapan rumit, sebuah pernikahan impian akan terlaksana, tinggal menghitung hari saja. Dan selama bulan-bulan panjang itu, Ino harus menggigit lidahnya keras-keras, menahan diri untuk tidak bicara, menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu. _Tapi begitukah seharusnya yang dilakukan seseorang ketika sahabatnya jelas-jelas tidak bahagia?_ Namun, apa yang bisa Ino lakukan, ketika menurut Sakura, ini adalah akhirnya. Ino terpaksa mengamini.

Meski Ino tak ‘kan sudi mengakuinya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah hal paling krusial dalam rahasia kebahagiaan seorang Haruno Sakura. Dan karena tidak mungkin juga Uchiha Sasuke akan memilih Haruno Sakura dibanding Hyuuga Hinata, Ino tak melihat akhir yang bahagia bagi sahabatnya itu. Namun, ketika dicermatinya calon pengantin wanita yang semakin lama semakin kuyu, tubuh yang semakin kurus, sikapnya yang semakin diam, Ino mau tak mau mulai berspekulasi. _Dan merencanakan_.

* * *

“Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata-san? Belakangan ini kau terlihat lemas dan kuyu,” sapa Ino sore itu ketika Hinata datang ke kantornya untuk membahas urusan pernikahan, yang sebenarnya hanya dibuat-buat saja oleh Ino sebagai alibi untuk memulai obrolan dengan Hinata.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis—kuyu dan lemah, tetapi tetap manis. “Aku memang tidak bersahabat baik dengan udara dingin, Ino-san.”

_Ah_ , pikir Ino terhenyak, tetapi buru-buru ditepisnya keraguan yang menyelinap di dalam hatinya. “Lalu kenapa kalian memutuskan pernikahan di musim gugur?”

“Karena Sasuke-san selalu menyukai musim gugur. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya.”

_Sesuatu apa_ , batin Ino setengah emosi, justru menjadi cemoohan tajam untuk Sakura. Ino tahu setiap bab cerita hidup Sakura; memahami arti mendalam musim gugur baginya dan sebatang pohon maple tua di taman kota. _Pernikahan ini_ _juga_ , duga Ino, akan melukai Sakura untuk selamanya, tak peduli meski sahabatnya itu berkeras telah merelakannya. Bisa saja kau merelakan kehilangan dan tetap terluka untuk selamanya. Beberapa luka menggores lebih dalam.

“Jadi apa yang masih perlu dibahas, Ino-san? Kuharap bukan detail besar yang terlewat.”

Ino terdiam memandangi Hinata. Biasanya dia pandai menilai kepribadian orang, tetapi kini wajah ramah Hinata justru tampak tertutup. Wanita itu menjadi lebih defensif dibandingkan bulan-bulan awal pertemuan mereka. “Boleh aku menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu, Hinata-san?” Ketika Hinata mengangguk tulus, Ino melanjutkan dengan hati-hati, “tentang seorang gadis sederhana dengan impian yang mulia…”

* * *

Hinata tidak bisa menahan derasnya aliran air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Bahunya bergoncang oleh kekuatan tangisnya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit, turut merasakan perih seorang gadis yang telah kehilangan segalanya. Hinata tak pernah membayangkan, _sekali-kali tidak_ , rasa sakit yang mungkin dirasakan akibat kehilangan semacam itu. Bagaimana cinta direnggut darinya; bagaimana kematian memisahkannya dari orang-orang yang paling disayanginya; bagaimana dia harus melepaskan impiannya; dan kini—

Nyaris sepuluh bulan mereka saling mengenal, tetapi tak sekalipun Hinata melihat sosok pilu itu di balik setiap senyum tulus yang diberikan kepadanya, di kedalaman mata hijau jernihnya yang bersorot lembut. Tak pernah wanita itu bersikap kurang dari ramah dan penuh perhatian. Hinata tahu dia tidak akan menemukan wanita berhati malaikat seperti Haruno Sakura di tempat lain mana pun.

“Aku tidak bermaksud ingin merusak pernikahan impianmu, Hinata-san, tapi aku—” Ino berusaha keras menahan isaknya sendiri. “—aku hanya tidak bisa berdiam diri membiarkan sahabatku hancur lagi dan lagi. Maafkan aku, Hinata-san.”

Butuh beberapa saat lamanya bagi Hinata untuk menguasai diri. Ketika tangisnya mulai mereda, dia berikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Ino. Digenggamnya erat kedua tangan Ino. “Bisakah kau meyakinkan Sakura-san untuk menjadi pengiring mempelai wanitaku, Ino-san?”

* * *

Sakura memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut kemerahannya yang biasanya digerai atau diikat seadanya kini sudah ditata dalam chignon rendah, lengkap dengan jepit-jepit rambut berhiaskan peridot dan berlian. Dengan mengenakan gaun berwarna krem sangat pucat hingga nyaris berwarna putih itu, renda-renda halus dijahitkan di bagian dada dan punggung, orang-orang akan dengan mudah mengira _dia_ lah mempelainya. Sayang sekali dia hanya pengiring pengantin. Sakura tersenyum getir.

Merencanakan pernikahan pria yang kau cintai dengan wanita lain adalah satu hal tersendiri, tetapi menjadi bagian dari pernikahan tersebut sebagai salah satu pengiring mempelai wanita adalah hal yang lain lagi. Dan di sini Sakura dengan naifnya berpikir rasa sakit yang selama ini dirasakannya sudah tidak mungkin bertambah.

Ketika minggu lalu Hinata tiba-tiba memintanya dan Ino bergabung sebagai pengiring mempelai dalam pernikahannya, bersama seorang sahabat Hinata yang lain, Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kepada wanita baik hati itu. _Ah betapa kejamnya dunia_. Dan pada akhirnya pun, tak peduli meski yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah berteriak dan menangisi ketidakadilan dunia, Sakura mengiyakan permintaan itu. Hinata adalah wanita paling baik yang pernah Sakura temui, dan begitu sempurna di samping seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura, dengan sisa keegoisannya yang tidak seberapa, berharap dia bisa menyaksikan Sasuke berbahagia. _Meski tidak dengannya; meski tidak karena dirinya._ Sakura ingin menyaksikan sekali lagi pria yang masih teramat dicintainya tersenyum, _untuk yang terakhir kalinya_.

* * *

Dia berdiri di seberangnya, di barisan terdepan kursi gereja, mengenakan gaun indah dan terlihat begitu cantik. Untuk sekejap, Sasuke bermimpi wanita yang amat dirindunya itu adalah mempelainya. Namun, iringan piano lembut yang menandakan kedatangan pengantin perempuan dan ayahnya menyentak Sasuke dari angan-angannya. Hyuuga Hiashi meraih tangan putrinya dan membawanya kepada Sasuke yang kemudian menggenggam tangan berbalut sarung tangan itu dengan tangan gemetar.

“Kutitipkan putriku.”—entah mengapa terdengar begitu menyesakkan.

* * *

Sudah tidak ada lagi sisa pemuda yang dikenalnya nyaris sepuluh tahun lalu. Tidak dari tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi dan gagah atau dari raut wajahnya yang tak terbaca atau sorot kelam matanya. Hingga detik-detik terakhir pun, Sakura belum bisa menemukan kehadiran senyum yang ingin disaksikannya, meski untuk yang terakhir kali.

Pandangan mata keduanya tak sengaja bertemu. Dengan segenap rasa dalam dada, Sakura tersenyum—mengucapkan selamat tinggal melalui matanya yang berbisik. _Tujuh tahun_ , pikir Sakura termenung, sudah selama itu dia mencintainya. Sakura ingin berpikir dia telah mencintai Sasuke dengan baik, dengan segenap hatinya, dengan seluruh kapasitas yang dimilikinya. _Karenanya_ , putus Sakura, cerita ini perlu diakhiri dengan cara yang baik pula.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke berangan-angan untuk bisa melihat senyum itu lagi. _Tapi tidak pernah_ , sesalnya, dalam keadaan yang seperti ini—ketika senyum itu berarti selamat tinggal; ketika sepasang mata itu berkabut hantu dari masa lalu; ketika dia tidak lagi punya keberanian untuk meraihnya. _Ah_ , tetapi memang Sasuke tidak pernah punya banyak keberanian sebelum ini.

Dari tepi sensorinya, dia tahu kakaknya Itachi tengah memandang tak setuju kepadanya. Memang Itachi yang paling tahu tentang Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke bukan Itachi. Sasuke punya rasa tanggung jawab yang lebih besar dibanding kakaknya. Sasuke tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya.

_Tetapi_ dari tepi sensorinya yang lain, Sasuke bisa merasakan kekakuan pada postur tubuh Naruto yang berdiri dengan khidmat di sampingnya. Perih di dadanya bertambah karena dia tahu sebentar lagi dia juga akan kehilangan sahabatnya. Sebelum memasuki gereja, Naruto menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri kepadanya, dan kini surat itu menggantung berat di saku dalam tuksedonya.

_Dan_ Sakura, yang tersenyum terlalu indah, yang menahan terlalu banyak, yang mencintai terlalu dalam, rasa-rasanya dia berhak mendapat lebih dari ini. Sasuke tidak pernah pandai mengekspresikan diri, tetapi Sakura selalu bisa membuatnya ingin tertawa, ingin menangis, ingin berteriak. Sakura membuatnya berangan-angan tentang jika dan bagaimana. _Sakura yang mencintainya._

Sasuke berhutang satu keberanian kepada Sakura. Jadi mungkin, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menjadi berani. Itachi pasti bangga terhadapnya.

* * *

“Sasuke-san, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah menyadarinya selama ini.” Hinata berujar, lembut penuh penyesalan. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke bingung. “Semoga hari ini masih belum terlambat untuk menjadi berani.” Wanita itu kemudian, dengan kemantapan yang membuat Sasuke terperangah, menarik Sasuke mengikutinya berjalan melewati ayahnya menuju baris terdepan para tamu, menuju deretan keluarga dan pengiring mempelai wanita.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang, menabrak-nabrak rusuknya, membuatnya linglung. Langkahnya goyah dan dia nyaris tersandung. Dia tidak menangkap dengan jelas kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata kepada Sakura— _ya, ya, Sakura_. Hanya “—jangan takut, Sakura-san,” dan menyerahkan tangan Sasuke yang dingin dan basah kepada Sakura yang tercengang menatap Hinata.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke menggenggamnya, tangan itu—yang dulu sempat dilepaskannya. Sasuke yang kebingungan dengan gugup beralih menatap Itachi yang kemudian tersenyum kepadanya—senyum yang sama ketika dia mengajari Sasuke menaiki sepeda untuk pertama kali; senyum yang berkata, “adik kecilku yang pemberani”. Dia kemudian menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang bisa Sasuke miliki. Dia sungguh beruntung memiliki Naruto.

Sasuke genggam erat tangan yang penuh goresan luka samar itu, menyesali setiap waktu di mana dia tidak bersama Sakura. Sembari memandang jauh ke dalam mata itu, Sasuke berbisik, “maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi.” _Maafkan aku yang begitu pengecut_ — _yang dulu tak berani memilihmu, dan yang kini tak sanggup hidup tanpamu._

Sakura mengangguk, wajah berlumuran air mata. Ino yang berdiri di samping Sakura memeluk sahabatnya dari samping, ikut terisak bahagia.

Sasuke kemudian membimbing Sakura ke altar dan berdiri di samping Naruto yang bermata sembab. Dia ambil sepasang cincin pernikahan dari pembawa cincin, kemudian diulurkannya kepada Naruto. “Kuharap kau tahu harus melakukan apa terhadap cincin ini.”

Masih ada kesempatan bagi mereka semua untuk mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia. [ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Cinta tak pernah meminta untuk menanti. Ia mengambil kesempatan atau mempersilakan. Ia adalah keberanian atau pengorbanan.
> 
> —Salim A. Fillah.


End file.
